the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Daffy's Barefoot Fun
Daffy's Barefoot Fun is the fifth episode of the Opera TV Cutieverse series Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies, and the first one produced for Opera TV's Foot Week. Synopsis Daffy discovers the joys of taking her shoes off and wiggling her toes in the grass, but Taylor Tulip doesn't want any of it. Can Daffy convince her to let her feet breathe? Plot The episode begins in the way all episodes do, with the Gardener watering the flowers before heading inside, allowing them to "sprout" and show their true Miracle Petal forms. After they sing the theme song, Daffy introduces herself to the viewers before noting that "dancing really makes my feet ache a bit!" and deciding to take her shoes off. Once she does, she is overwhelmed by the sensations her feet can feel, and she decides that she must share this sensation with everyone. She starts with her boyfriend Walter Wallflower, who also enjoys being barefoot. Just as Daffy wonders who else she can share this sensation with, Taylor Tulip appears to tell Daffy off for not wearing her shoes. Daffy tries to convince Taylor to take her shoes off and be barefoot too, but Taylor refuses to engage in such an activity. Daffy, upset by this development, wonders how she can get Taylor to agree with her. Just then, Great Sunflower arrives to give his famous wisdom: "It appears that one flower's persuasion is not enough. You shall require assistance." Daffy has a realisation and thanks Great Sunflower for his help before rushing home to get the Magic Hat (and asking the viewers about it). After briefly stopping to say hello to Walter, she finds the Magic Hat and jumps inside. Inside, she sings the Magic Hat Song before introducing her friends for the day: Piggy Pal and Maria, who briefly introduce themselves. With everyone ready, they head out of the Magic Hat and meet back up with Taylor. When Taylor asks if Daffy still plans to try and convert her to barefooting, Daffy makes it clear that this is the case before she and her friends begin singing a song about the joys of being barefoot. After the song ends, Taylor is convinced, but still does not want to go barefoot. When Daffy asks why, Taylor reveals that it is because she feels that her feet are "ugly". Daffy is adamant that this is not the case, so Taylor takes off her shoes anyway. After she does so, she takes a moment to revel in feeling the grass on her feet, before Daffy realises that her feet are both ugly and smelly. Just then, Piggy Pal chimes in and helps Taylor out by giving her a pedicure, which tickles Taylor immensely. Afterwards, Taylor's feet are officially beautified, and she apologises to Daffy for being rude as she realises just how much fun being barefoot is and decides that she wants to tickle Daffy's feet. Just then, the Gardener approaches, forcing the Miracle Petals to hide. After he leaves, they come out of hiding. And so, Daffy sings the Send-A-Friend Away Song to send Piggy Pal and Maria back home before saying goodbye to the viewer, and the episode ends. Cast * Iiw Opera - Daffy Daisy, Piggy Pal * Peter Opera - Walter Wallflower * Mindy Operafan - Taylor Tulip, Maria * Ricardo Wizardo - Great Sunflower Category:Opera TV Category:Cutieverse Category:Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies Category:Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies Episodes